


The Book Of Love

by maridmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal au, zayn and liam being dumb and in love, zayn and liam being zayn and liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridmalik/pseuds/maridmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam both want to go to the next step eventually one of them makes a move</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zlpayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/gifts).



> Hmm so this is shitty as fuck but this proposal thing was on my head since 2014 and then zayn just posted that fucking picture of him on that piano and I kind of went mad !!  
> I wanna dedicate this fic to my kat and my homie hudrizzle for annoying the hell out and made me do this ! Also for editing and stuff ! Thank you, I love you you ugly !!!!!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoy this :D

**It starts like this :**  
  
Liam is going mental, honestly. The thought of marrying Zayn has crossed his mind for weeks. He wants to marry that beautiful boy so badly, he can't even cope anymore. But here's the problem: Liam is absolutely sure that Zayn doesn't like the whole being married label thing. Or even the typical celebrations that come with being engaged. So he doesn't propose and lets his thoughts eat him alive. It's okay, he’d rather stay like this than screw things up.  
  
-  
  
Zayn is freaking the fuck out. Liam probably doesn't love him the way he used to anymore. It's got to be the only reason. They've been together for five years and Zayn has wanted to marry him since the day they met at McDonalds. They were both young but from the start, Zayn knew he wanted to be with Liam. So why was Liam taking so damn long to ask him? He's been dropping hints for the last couple of weeks and nothing. Liam doesn’t even react to them so Zayn's concluded that Liam doesn't love him anymore.  
  
-  
  
One day Zayn is laying in bed watching Liam sleep (he's in love shh) and can't stop thinking about what life would be without him, without that warm smile, his brown eyes staring at him while Zayn tells him about his dumb art, his touch. God, the way Liam touches him, it’s something Zayn never wants to give up. He loves him so much, he can’t lose this.  
  
And before Zayn knows it he's on the move to fix this, leaving behind a note:  
  
_“Need 2 do sum stufff, be back later_  
_love u_  
_-z “_  


 

 **It goes like this :**  
  
Zayn isn’t the romantic type but he's trying. He set up some candles, a lot of them, and spread them around the house. He can’t believe he is actually doing this but he never been so sure about anything, anyone, in his whole life.

 

Liam texted him a couple minutes ago saying he was on his way home. He was probably close.  
  
Zayn sat on the piano chair and tried playing something to make sure his one and only tool wouldn't fail him. Not today. That set aside he looked around making sure he wasn't missing anything, some extra rose petals, lube? All that was missing was Liam.    
  
He hears some noise outside the door he shivers with anxiousness. He's never been so nervous before; thinks he could pass out right now and ruin it all. He cracks his fingers, clears his throat and waits.  
  
Liam opens the door and he looks astounded, “What's this Zayn? Wh.. What the hell is—"  
  
Zayn cuts him off, “No Li, shut up, you're gonna stay quiet and let me do this, ok? Just stay there, don’t move.” Looking up to make sure he has Liam's full attention, he clears his throat once again, fingers ready. It’s so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. The first note echoes loudly, followed by Zayn's sweet voice.  
  
_“The book of love is long and boring_  
_No one can lift the damn thing._  
_It's full of charts and facts and figures,_  
_and instructions for dancing_  
_But I, I love it when you read to me_  
_And you, you can read me anything._  
  
(Zayn looks at Liam like he is something out of this world. Unimaginable. And Liam feels off balance, he’s not sure if he’s gonna be able to stay still like this. Maybe he is dreaming, and this isn’t happening. Whatever this is.)  
  
_“The book of love has music in it._  
_In fact that's where music comes from._  
_Some of it is just transcendental,_  
_some of it is just really dumb._  
_But I, I love it when you sing to me._  
_And you, you can sing me anything.”_  
  
(Liam cries and he thinks this is a dream– if it is, he never wants to wake up)  
  
_“The book of love is long and boring._  
_And written very long ago._  
_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes._  
_And things we are all too young to know.”_  
  
(Zayn smiles at Liam and trying to hold back his tears )  
  
_“But I, I love it when you give me things._  
_And you, you ought to give me wedding rings._  
_And I, I love it when you give me things._  
_And you, you ought to give me wedding rings._  
_I’m going to give you a wedding ring”_  
  
Liam is a silent bawling mess by the end, which scares him a little, “Li, I love you, be mine, please. Please be mine because I want to be yours forever since the day I saw you at McDonalds and fuck. I don't wanna waste another day or minute not being your husband. I love you, jaan. You keep me sane, babe so yeah, would you marry me Li?" The speech sounded way better inside his head and Liam is still crying he hasn't uttered a word yet. Zayn stands up to leave and wallow in shame or something, but he's stopped by Liam kissing him like it’s their last day on earth. “Yes Z, fucking yes, a hundred times yes. I’m yours Z, always been yours.”  
  
**It ends like this :**  
  
Zayn whispering love promises on Liam’s skin in Urdu with Liam’s arms wrapped around Zayn's body like he scared Zayn will leave but he's not going anywhere.

 


End file.
